Sorry, Wrong Channel, Rangers!
by ThePink1 at Reefside.Net
Summary: Something weird is going on, and it isn't just in San Angeles! SERIOUSLY crack-fic, but guaranteed fun! R & R, please.


**Sorry, Wrong Channel!**

A Crossover fanfic by _A J_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.

Prequel Chapter 1

During _Once a Ranger …_

The massive energy wave flared over San Angeles like the aurora, blurring away all that was before.

Rose and Andrew were just finishing the repairs to the Drivemax Zord when it happened. Spencer had walked off with the final wrench to put it back on its nearby hook; Dax and Ronnie were halfway through a basketball round, and Mack and Will were teaching Tyzonne how to sneak food from the kitchen while Spencer was busy helping in the Zord bay.

Their substitute team, Adam, Bridge, Kira, Tori, and Zander, were still in-armor, seeing to a dust-up with a dozen of Flurius' ice-minions in Little Havana. Flurius had become convinced that treating his melt-prone troops with drops of water from the Fountain of Youth would make them immune to all the high-temperature weapons of his various enemies.

Adam ducked a blast of cold, thinking that if it hadn't been for the circumstances, he'd actually be enjoying a snowball fight in south Miami, Florida. "I think this makes it oh-and-thirteen for Plan Zander," he said over their comm net. The girls giggled through their impact grunts, both too busy getting up close and personal with the enemy to comment better.

"Jest you wait," Zander replied, firing at Flurius from cover nearby. "Thait'll work one of thiese days."

Adam was about to respond when Bridge between them gave a wild cry and fell over, holding his helmeted head. Adam fired off a series of cover shots while Zander tucked and rolled to Bridge's side.

"Is he okay?" the Black Ranger asked, firing another volley.

"Oi don't siee wheah hie got hit …"

"Not hit," Bridge gasped in pain. He pointed over their heads, where a wild bath of colors was overtaking the normal crystal-blue Florida sky. "It's that …can't you feel it?"

"What the bloody #&][ ..? Zander shuddered, feeling a massive amount of magical energy infusing the air around them, just before everything whited out, then faded to black.

_Wrong Channel!_

They came to with groans, and Tori streaked around to check on each of the others. "I'm fine," Kira told her, not even having to fake her tough-girl act. And she actually _was_ fine, apart from the weird stiffness that was the inevitable result of sleeping in her armor. She'd done her homework as a Ranger, and knew of only a couple teams who'd had to deal with the problem before. She was just glad right then that she'd kept fit since those last hectic days in Reefside.

"Owwww, kieep it down, harpy-girl," Zander moaned, sitting up. They all looked around, wondering what had happened. That was when they got their first shock.

All of Flurius' minions had been transformed into something that looked like little icicle-people, with stick limbs and big mouths. Flurius was still his regular menacing self, but was completely out cold. As the five Rangers walked around their recent battlefield, Bridge let out a soft whistle.

"Makes me wish I'd gotten to bring back some of our tech with me. We could card him while he's unconscious, and not have to worry about him anymore." It wasn't the first time he'd said it, and the others doubted it would be the last.

"Well, we can lock him up the old-fashioned way, for now at least," Adam countered. He pointed over to where a bread van had been abandoned, the driver running from the Ranger's battlefield when the Chillers had started firing around him. Adam climbed in, turned the engine over, and pulled it up in the middle of their recent fight. The five made quick work of switching laden bread racks for the unconscious villain and his minions.

"Thait'll only hould'em so long," Zander pronounced gloomily, then snapped his fingers. "Haing on a mo …" He conjured a handful of seeds from the ether, then magically encouraged them to grow until a hardy network of vines covered the van. "Theah. Noahthern Oivy. Thait should hould against whateveh cold attacks they can manage from insoide." He dusted his hands off.

"Just one thing left then," Adam said. "What do we do with all the bread? It won't last long in this humidity."

"Ooh! Let's take it with us!" Bridge blurted, thinking of all the buttery toast he could make. Everyone else laughed.

"I've got a better idea, Bridge," Tory said, then added "Sorry," sympathetically. "Zan, could you lend a _big_ hand?" she asked, spreading her hands wide to indicate the dozen laden racks.

"Sure, Toar," Zander said good-naturedly, stepping _way _back and pulling out his Mystic Morpher. "Titan Time, Mystic Minotaur!" he cried, transforming into his giant Zord. He knelt down and gathered all the racks into his hands, then looked at Tori. "Wheah d'you want 'em?"

"Follow me," she said, and streaked off. She knew at his size, his strides would let him keep up.

With a "Heigh-ho," Minotaur-Zander stood up and followed the Blue Ninja carefully, watching for cars as he went. One lone loaf fell from his laden hands.

"Noooo!" Bridge cried, and made a spectacular dive. Catching the loaf of bread just above the ground, he curled protectively around it, and rolled across the lot with it cradled against his chest, coming to a stop against the building on the far side of their battlefield. "YES!" he crowed, standing with it held over his head. He did a little victory dance, hugging the bread close.

"I guess we can let him keep one," Adam sighed, and Kira laughed. She grew quiet quickly though, and cocked her head to one side.

"Hey Adam? Do you notice anything wrong?" she asked.

"Aside from the enemy being turned into little cartoon critters, you mean?"

"Yeah, that, too. But what I meant was … where's the noise?"

"Huh?" Bridge and Adam both asked.

"Guys, we're in the middle of a big, busy city. Where's the sound of traffic, or the music we heard playing when we were headed here?" She looked nervously back and forth between them. "Where're the people?"

"Uh-oh …" Bridge muttered, setting his prize bread down carefully.

He turned to where Zander and Tori had gone, and was about to take his glove off to use his aura-wave ability, when Adam yelled "WAIT!"

"What?" the other two cried, panicking.

"Gang, whatever happened to everybody else, I think it only didn't affect us because of our armor. I don't know if we should try taking it off right away."

Some inner demon from her day as a fashionista made Kira say "Oh, God, more helmet-hair …" Adam snickered, reminded of his original teammate Kim. "Okay, back to Base and Hartford. Maybe he can figure out what happened, and tell us how to fix it." Zander and Tori came back then, and Adam got back behind the wheel of the bread truck. Most of the others grabbed handholds to ride along, and Tori streaked off ahead of them, to get the Battlefleet up and running before the others arrived.

The Miami Chronicle ran a small piece the next day, about a soup-kitchen in Little Havana thanking the Power Rangers for the donation of 1,119 loaves of fresh bread.


End file.
